


I Want You To Kiss Me

by bummy_bum



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummy_bum/pseuds/bummy_bum
Summary: After Minhee kissed Seongmin on his cheek, he can’t help but want more.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly based on cravity park ep 16 :p

Cravity was in the middle of recording a new episode of Cravity Park. During this episode, they were competing against each other in a sports festival fashion. They were currently playing a game where the objective was to make each other laugh using various objects and tactics. 

Seongmin was on a team with Serim, Jungmo, Hyeongjun, and Allen. He was usually able to maintain a high level of self control and thought that he would definitely be the ace of his team during this game. However, because of Minhee, he was the first one out in the first round which made him a bit frustrated. Luckily there was another round, so he could redeem himself.

“Seongmin-ah, are you going to lose quickly again?” Minhee teased as he made his way over to a solemn faced Seongmin who was determined to win. 

“You won’t win this time, hyung.”

Minhee smirked as he fiddled with the cat toy he was carrying. 

The second round began and Minhee tried making Seongmin laugh by repeating the same acts he did during the first round—Seongmin remained composed. Minhee remembered the fact that Seongmin isn’t very ticklish, so the cat toy wasn’t super effective.

Seongmin felt proud of himself. He had been able to withstand the urge of laughing for this long, so he was certain he could go for even longer. Then, suddenly, Minhee’s face was right next to his own. So close that Seongmin could feel Minhee’s light breathing against his cheek. 

Seongmin remained calm on the outside but could feel something stir inside of him. It was hard but Seongmin was persistent. It wasn’t until the touch of Minhee’s lips surfaced upon Seongmin’s cheek that he felt his composure begin to slip away.

A slight smile involuntarily crept on Seongmin’s face and for some reason, he began to feel a bit nervous. Minhee’s lips were soft and the kiss was placed so gracefully...Seongmin fell into a reverie leading to thoughts of what it would be like to actually kiss Minhee. A warmness moved throughout himself and eventually settled into his face. He could only imagine the blush that resided on his cheeks and ears.

Seongmin returned to reality. He was still in this gymnasium, playing a game with his group mates...and not only that HE WANTED TO WIN.

He softly pushed Minhee away, trying to return to his composed self, but based on the look Minhee gave him, he could tell that he wasn’t fooling him one bit. Minhee gazed at Seongmin and Seongmin knew that he couldn’t bear to look at him any longer, so he closed his eyes—which was a mistake. Minhee’s face hovered right in front of his and all Seongmin could think was, _Is he actually going to kiss me?_ _We are on camera!_

Seongmin opened his eyes and to no surprise, they met with Minhee’s once again. Instinctively, Seongmin pushed Minhee away causing Minhee to chuckle lightly. He decided to stop teasing Seongmin so much and used the cat toy to tickle Seongmin’s nose instead.

At this point, Seongmin was so flustered that he just wanted Minhee to leave; not even caring about winning anymore. Even though Seongmin was a blushing mess, Minhee seemed unbothered which really bothered Seongmin. A forced chuckle escaped Seongmin’s mouth, indicating his loss. “This isn’t fair!” He exclaimed. 

“Nice, you laughed!” Minhee shouted before getting up and running over to bother Jungmo, leaving Seongmin questioning everything that just happened.

He and Minhee had always been close and often showed skinship towards each other...but what just happened felt...different. Was he over reacting? This didn’t seem to be bothering Minhee at all.

* * *

Recording the rest of the episode went on as normal. Seongmin tried to push the confusing thoughts of Minhee to the back of his mind and have fun with the rest of his hyungs. 

Even though everyone appeared to be having fun. Something felt a bit off. They were on different teams after all, but it seemed that Minhee was  _ actively _ avoiding him; and Seongmin wasn’t going to do anything about it. Not now anyways. 

* * *

The boys traveled back to their dorm. They were all a bit tired from recording that day, so mostly everyone went to their rooms to rest.

Seongmin went along with Woobin to their room, while Minhee decided to go to Hyeongjun’s room and talk with him. Seongmin tried not to let it bother him much because Minhee would usually hang out with other hyungs, it wasn’t abnormal. It just made him upset today and he couldn’t seem to attach meaning to his emotions.

Seongmin sat sulkingly on his bed, looking through his phone. Woobin quickly picked up on Seongmin’s mood. It was known for Seongmin’s mood to change quickly but Woobin always made sure to check in on him.

“Is everything okay, Seongmin?” Woobin sounded sincere.

Seongmin considered saying everything on his mind since Woobin was comforting to talk to...but all that came out was. “I’m okay, just a bit tired.”

“Get some rest.”

“Thanks, hyung. You too.”

Seongmin laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He tried to make sense of his feelings. The thought of kissing Minhee never crossed his mind before today and it really puzzled him. Did he like Minhee?

The sound of Woobin getting up startled Seongmin out of his thoughts. “I’m going to go eat a snack and take a shower.” 

Seongmin didn’t respond, so Woobin assumed he was asleep. “I’ll try to be quiet when I come back, good night.” Woobin left the room.

Seongmin closed his eyes, deciding to actually sleep instead of worry. A few minutes later, the door creaked open. 

“That was fast, hyung,” Seongmin mumbled.

“What was fast?” A familiar voice that didn’t belong to Woobin responded.

Seongmin’s eyes opened and he sprung up. “Oh Minhee!” He said in a shocked voice.

“Seongmin-ahhh!” Minhee replied, climbing up to Seongmin’s bed and wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t tell me you’re going to sleep already?”

Seongmin wriggled his way out of Minhee’s grasp. “I thought you weren’t talking to me...”

“Huh?” Minhee looked confused. “When did that ever happen?” Minhee let out an uncontrolled laugh, but noticed that Seongmin was serious.

“Never mind...it’s nothing.”

Minhee didn’t push for more because it didn’t seem like Seongmin wanted to talk about it. However, he couldn’t stand looking at his sad face anymore.

Minhee’s hands cupped Seongmin’s face. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was avoiding you Seongmin. You’re too cute to make that face.”

A smile grew on his face and that feeling came back again. Minhee’s warm hands were planted on his cheeks and Seongmin didn’t want the feeling of Minhee’s touch to end. Suddenly, Seongmin felt his body become warm and all he knew was that for some reason, he wanted Minhee to actually kiss him.

Seongmin closed his eyes. Even though he couldn’t see, he could hear Minhee approaching and the closeness of Minhee’s face to his own became evident when he felt Minhee’s breath against his lips.

This was going to be Seongmin's first kiss and he had no clue what he should be doing. He slightly puckered his lips and waited.

“MINHEE!” A voice entered the room, disrupting what was about to happen. 

The two men quickly separated from each other and looked to the door realizing that Hyeongjun had entered the room. 

“Want to play a video game with...oh, Seongmin-ah, you can play too!” Hyeongjun asked with a bright smile.

Minhee looked to Seongmin whose ears were bright red. Seongmin smiled. “I’m okay! You guys have fun.”

“I’ll be out in a moment,” Minhee responded.

“Okay, I’ll go set up the game,” Hyeongjun said before leaving.

Minhee began to climb down from Seongmin’s bed. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“I’m fine hyung, go play!” Seongmin insisted.

Minhee looked at Seongmin for a few more moments before climbing down.

“Goodnight!” Minhee said before exiting the room.

Seongmin laid down again and closed his eyes, even more confused now. What was happening between him and Minhee? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally going to make this one long fic but i got a little lazy so i decided to make it multiple chapters! lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic would be incomplete without the pepero game right???

A couple of days had passed and neither Seongmin or Minhee brought up any of the things that happened. Seongmin couldn’t help but replay everything over and over again in his head, while Minhee kept acting as though everything were normal. 

“Everyone ready to head out?” Serim asked everyone. They were all getting ready to make an appearance on a variety show to promote their newest comeback. 

“A few more minutes!” Jungmo requested as he was still getting a few last touches on his makeup.

Seongmin sat in a chair near the corner of the dressing room, occupying himself by fidgeting with his hair, when suddenly he was disrupted by Minhee who fit himself in the same chair as Seongmin. “Seongmin-ah,” he said as he lightly pinched the skin on Seongmin’s neck.

Seongmin tried to act as normal as possible since Minhee seemed to be his normal self. “Stop it,” he replied in a playful tone as he pushed Minhee’s hand, which Minhee then grabbed onto Seongmin’s hand and for some reason Seongmin didn’t pull away. 

“Time to go guys!” Serim announced and everyone got up to leave.

Minhee was still holding onto Seongmin’s hand, but as soon as Seongmin saw the camera, he quickly pulled his hand away which caused Minhee to chuckle a little.

* * *

“So, for this next segment of the show we will be doing...THE PEPERO GAME!” announced the host of the variety show.

“The member most requested for this game is Kang Minhee!” Minhee looked around a bit shocked but stood up from the seating area, where he and the rest of the members of Cravity were sitting, and walked over to the hosts.

“Minhee, you can choose the member you want to do the challenge with.” Minhee looked around, but Seongmin already knew that he would be picked.

“Hmm, I choose Seongmin.” Seongmin smiled, looking a little embarrassed and shyly made his way over to that host and Minhee, accompanied by the applause of his group mates.

The host didn’t bother to tell them the rules since the game was so well known. Instead, he just handed Minhee the pepero stick and told them to begin whenever they wanted.

Minhee held the pepero stick in front of Seongmin’s lips which he parted enough for Minhee to place it. “Just hold it there and I’ll do the rest,” Minhee said as he placed his hand on the back of Seongmin’s neck causing the host and their group mates to react.

Minhee took the other end of the pepero stick in his mouth and slowly started to close the space between Seongmin and him. The whole time, Minhee stared into Seongmin’s eyes and Seongmin so wanted to close his eyes but he didn’t want to risk missing the opportunity to move before their lips could possibly touch. He decided to look down instead. 

A part of Seongmin wanted to let Minhee kiss him but he became extremely anxious remembering that they were being filmed. So, right when Minhee’s lips were less than a millimeter separated from his own, he bit down on his end of the pepero and quickly pulled away, accidentally bumping into Allen while doing so. All the members had congregated around them hoping to see the two kiss.

Everyone sighed in disappointment when they realized that their lips didn’t touch. Minhee laughed softly as he bit down on his end and handed the tiny piece of pepero stick to the host to measure.

Seongmin covered his cheeks because he was positive that they were bright red. He quickly returned to his seat, which was right next to Minhee’s. 

During the rest of the recording of the show, Seongmin tried his best to stay focused but all he could think about was Minhee, and the fact that Minhee kept touching him on the neck or playing with his hand and hair for the rest of the recording didn’t help much either.

* * *

The recording of the variety show ended and the boys all headed to board the bus. Minhee made sure to sit next to Seongmin, which Seongmin didn’t mind because Minhee would usually go to sleep. 

However, this time Minhee didn’t immediately fall asleep. As the bus started to drive, all the members were conversing with each other except for Seongmin, who tried to occupy himself by listening to music and playing a game on his phone. Not much later, he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Minhee who looked as though he wanted to tell him something. He removed one of his headphones and responded, “Yes, hyung?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Seongmin swallowed and began to feel a bit nervous. “Of course.”

Minhee laid his head on Seongmin’s shoulder before asking, “Why didn’t you want to kiss me?” in a voice a bit louder than a whisper.

Seongmin was shocked by the question and decided to act as though he had no idea what Minhee was talking about. “Huh? What do you mean?” His voice shook as he spoke. He figured that he sounded extremely unconvincing.

Minhee laughed and just nuzzled his head against Seongmin’s arm. And before Seongmin knew it, Minhee was fast asleep. 

Seongmin put his headphone back in his ear and stared out the window pondering the thoughts that drifted through his mind.  _ Was Minhee feeling the same way as me? Why else would he ask something like that? _ Then a bigger question came to him... _ did Minhee want me to kiss him? _

* * *

After a while, they arrived back at the dorm. Minhee was still sleeping against Seongmin’s arm, looking so peaceful that Seongmin felt kind of bad waking him. “Hyung,” he said quietly as he gently shook him. “We’re home.”

Minhee opened his eyes and lifted his head, letting out a small yawn. “Thanks for waking me up.” Minhee smiled and pinched Seongmin’s cheek before standing up to get off the bus.

Seongmin blushed as he placed his hand over the spot Minhee had touched. But cutely shook his head and proceeded to get off the bus as well. 

* * *

Tonight, everyone was going to help make dinner. Well it was mostly going to be Woobin, but everyone tried to help as much as possible...almost everyone. 

Woobin and Serim were in charge of cooking the meat. (Serim mostly there for moral support) Taeyoung and Jungmo we’re making rice. Wonjin, Allen, and Hyeongjun cooked the noodles. And Minhee and Seongmin prepared the table and side dishes. 

Seongmin and Minhee silently set the table but Seongmin could feel Minhee’s eyes constantly on him. He tried to ignore it, but after a while it became too much for him to handle.

“Hyung.” Seongmin looked at Minhee.

“Yes?”

“Why do you keep staring at me?” His face pouted a little which made Minhee smile.

“Uhhh...because you’re cute?”

Seongmin looked away because he was embarrassed. He knew that his cheeks were brightly blossomed so he covered them with his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Minhee approaching.

Minhee grabbed Seongmin’s arms and pulled them away from his face. “This is why I stare at you,” he said while chuckling a little. 

Seongmin pulled his arms away but still refused to make eye contact with Minhee. “Well...” He wanted to ask Minhee about his question from earlier, but he was so freaking nervous.

“Well?” Minhee repeated, placing his face in Seongmin’s view.

Seongmin turned his head back to face forward. “Well...why did you ask me ‘Why didn’t I kiss you’?”

Minhee smiled once again.

“And don’t just smile! I want an answer!” Seongmin demanded.

Before Minhee could answer, Woobin and Serim entered the room with all the cooked meat and soon the rest of the members came too.

Minhee grabbed onto Seongmin’s arm and pulled him a bit close. “We’ll continue our conversation later.”

All of Cravity enjoyed the food together. Seongmin decided to not sit with Minhee, but felt his gaze every so often.  _ I wonder what his answer is going to be... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep thinking to actually make them kiss but end up putting it off...idk how long i will continue to do this for lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of Cravity go on a two day trip and Seongmin is scared to talk to Minhee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is heavily based on episodes 19-23 of cravity park, kinda changed a few things though

Once again, history repeated itself, Minhee and Seongmin didn’t pick up their conversation from where it left off. It wasn’t Minhee’s fault because it was Seongmin who was actively avoiding him. Anytime there was an opportunity for them to speak in private, Seongmin made sure that it didn’t happen. Why? Seongmin was terrified of how Minhee would answer.

Today was their day off, so everyone was hanging out in the dorm, which didn’t make it easier for Seongmin to avoid Minhee. However, Seongmin decided to hang out with everyone as a strategy to make sure he and Minhee weren’t alone and didn’t have to have that conversation...

Minhee didn’t seem to be bothered by this, but every once in a while, Seongmin would notice Minhee staring at him and that made him feel a bit flustered. Seongmin felt like it was just yesterday that he used to feel so comfortable around Minhee, where did all this tension come from? He always knew Minhee was really clingy to him and it used to be normal. Why does it feel so different now? He hated how nervous Minhee was making him feel and honestly wished that things would just go back to normal. Seongmin wasn’t one to pick favorites, but everyone knew that Minhee is his favorite hyung and deep down he didn’t want that to change.

Suddenly, Serim began to make an announcement as he returned from speaking with the manager, “Hey guys, tomorrow morning we will be leaving to go on a two day trip that will be filmed for our next episode of Cravity Park. So, make sure to pack all of your things tonight.”

Everyone responded that they understood before continuing whatever they had been doing. Seongmin decided to go pack his clothes now, just to get it out of the way. He entered his dorm, grabbed his bag, and sifted through his drawers trying to find the clothes he wanted to pack. The door creaked as someone began to push it open, Seongmin froze like a deer in headlights and looked over to be relieved that it was just Taeyoung. 

“Why do you look so scared, Seongmin?” Taeyoung questioned in a playful tone.

Seongmin searched his mind for an excuse. “You just started me hyung!”

Taeyoung laughed. “Oh, okay. Are you packing already? You’re so proactive!”

“Yeah, I guess,” Seongmin replied with a chuckle. He noticed that Taeyoung appeared to be looking for something. “Are you looking for something hyung?”

“Yeah, Woobin-hyung told me I could borrow his phone charger because mine broke.” 

Seongmin walked over to a small desk in the corner and grabbed the charger Taeyoung was looking for. “Here you go—” but before Seongmin even handed Taeyoung the charger, Minhee walked into the room. 

“Oh, hi Taeyoung,” he said in a sort of surprised voice.

“Hey Minhee,” Taeyoung responded.

Seongmin could feel face heat up and he knew he had to leave the room. He handed the charger to Taeyoung and scurried out of the room.

“What’s up with him?” Taeyoung questioned.

* * *

Night time came and everyone was in their respective dorms packing up their bags, except for Seongmin who had finished that earlier. He sat in the kitchen, alone, eating a bag of chips and drinking some water while scrolling through his phone. He tried his best to keep Minhee off his mind, but the thought,  _ Minhee must think I hate him,  _ kept drifting back into his mind. Right now, talking to Minhee just seemed like the most difficult thing to do.

From down the hall, Seongmin could hear Minhee, Wonjin, and Jungmo talking about watching a movie, so he decided it would be his perfect chance to avoid seeing Minhee. He put away the chips and snuck back to his dorm room unseen and immediately climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

“WAKE UP EVERYONE!” were the first words Seongmin heard as he opened his eyes. It was already 8 am and they were supposed to be leaving at 8:30... Seongmin hurriedly climbed down from his bed and realized he was the last one of his dorm mates to wake up. He quickly readied himself, grabbed his stuff and headed to the front room where almost everyone was sitting around, eating and waiting to leave.

After Jungmo arrived (aka the person who took the longest to get ready), everyone filed onto the bus. Seongmin wanted to make sure that he didn’t have to sit next to Minhee, so he stuck close to Allen and decided to sit with him. Minhee sat with Jungmo. 

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the house they’d be staying at, the filming for Cravity Park began. Seongmin felt relieved because during every segment, he and Minhee were on separate teams, which made avoiding him a hundred times easier. And acting like himself came naturallye. 

The outdoor filming ended since it was getting a bit late, so they moved to the house to finish up filming there. The filming crew and manager informed all the members that now they would be picking rooms through another segment that they would film as well. Seongmin felt nervous again, realizing that he could easily end up having to share a room (maybe even a bed) with Minhee. They were literally roommates, but this made Seongmin feel pretty anxious. But Seongmin knew he couldn’t show any of these emotions on camera, he had to maintain his usual bubbly self so that luvity wouldn’t worry.

After Taeyoung, it was Seongmin’s turn to pick his room. He stood up in his lemon outfit and made his way up the stairs, where he found a question sitting on the top stair. The question corresponded to the answers on every door. Seongmin decided to answer honestly. He was a bit conflicted between a couple of answers, but eventually he chose a room.

“Wow!” He exclaimed as he entered the spacious room with a giant bed that looked comfortable enough to jump on to, so he did. “This room is so nice...and no one else is here?”

Suddenly, he remembered that he was supposed to hide, so unknowingly, he hid in a closet next to a hidden Taeyoung who had entered the room prior to him.

As Seongmin hid, he considered the fact that Minhee could walk in at any moment...but what were the chances? He kept telling himself that he hoped for a room to himself, but to be honest, Seongmin didn’t even like to sleep alone. The dark scared him and if he were to share a bed with anyone, he’d want it to be Minhee. The sound of footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, but they were faint since Seongmin was in a closet, so he decided to just sit on the bed instead so he could hear better. Even though they were supposed to hide, Seongmin didn’t care.

Seongmin sat on the bed listening as carefully as he could, familiar voices were heard but none belonged to Minhee. After a couple more people, Seongmin finally heard a voice that he recognized as Minhee. That nervous feeling returned and his thoughts were extremely conflicting. A part of him wanted Minhee to walk in and to be his roommate but another part of him absolutely wanted Minhee to choose another room, ensuring that they wouldn’t have to continue their awkward conversation. 

A sense of relief overcame Seongmin when he heard the sound of another door, that wasn’t his, opening and closing.  _ Minhee chose another room, I should be happy.  _ However, after the sense of relief left, another feeling came along—disappointment.

* * *

Everyone picked their room and Seongmin thought he had a room all to himself, but Taeyoung eventually revealed that he was Seongmin’s roommate. 

Then out of nowhere, while they were all talking in the living room, Minhee announced, “I thought the questions were the same. So, I was contemplating where Seongmin would be.”

Good thing no one replied to Minhee and continued that conversation, because Seongmin was flushed after hearing that... _ Minhee was looking for me? So, he doesn’t think I hate him? _

* * *

Later that evening, all the members of Cravity prepared dinner and ate together. Soon after, about half of them decided to stay up while the other half went to go to bed.

Seongmin was among those who decided to sleep. As he made his way to his room, he realized that he hadn’t seen Minhee in a while. Seongmin kept doing what he was doing--not thinking about Minhee...but when he arrived to his room, he realized that wouldn’t be possible anymore since Minhee was laid out on his bed.

“Minhee?”

Minhee, who was laying flat on his stomach, rolled over to meet Seongmin’s eyes. “Seongmin-ah, you’re finally here!”

Seongmin gave a half smile. “What are you doing here hyung?”

Minhee sat up. “Oh, I hope you don’t mind, but I asked Taeyoung if he would want to change rooms and he was fine with that...are you fine with that?”

Seongmin swallowed and could already feel his nervousness returning. “Yeah...that’s fine.”

Minhee smiled in response. “Good!”

Seongmin stood motionless in front of the bed for a while as though he were in some sort of trance, until Minhee said, “Are you just going to stand there?” 

Seongmin shook his head cutely before grabbing some clothes out of his bag. “I’m going to go change real quick.”

He scurried to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, then proceeded to sit on the floor trying to calm himself. Since Minhee was sharing a bed with him, they were definitely going to finish their conversation and Seongmin knew he was one hundred percent not ready to do that...but now it was inevitable. 

After changing into his pajamas, Seongmin turned off the light and climbed into the bed. He attempted to pretend that he had immediately fallen asleep by laying there in silence, but he didn’t fool Minhee one bit who scooted a bit closer to him and asked, “Are you finally ready to talk to me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic really went from me planning to make it all one chapter to me now having notes for up to 6 chapters currently...i'm not surprised


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongmin and minhee FINALLY have their talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to post this on valentine’s day...but that failed lol  
> no real editing so sorry :<

Seongmin rolled over to reply to Minhee, but didn’t realize how close they were. Even though the lights were off, Seongmin could tell that their faces were only centimeters apart since he could feel the heat emitting from Minhee. He would've scooted away to create some distance, but he was already on the edge of the bed. “Huh?” He responded to Minhee’s question.

Minhee quietly laughed through his nose. “What were you asking me before?”

Seongmin was panicking internally, he was conflicted and didn’t know what to do. With Minhee this close to him, he felt vulnerable and felt as though it would be hard for him to lie. “I...I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

“I know you do. Don’t you trust me?”

Seongmin sighed and took a deep breath before deciding to ask again, “Why did you ask me ‘Why didn’t I kiss you’?”

MInhee started to laugh which made Seongmin a bit upset. It took him all his courage to ask Minhee that again and this is the response that was returned. He rolled over again so he wouldn’t have to face Minhee.

But just as he had made distance between him and Minhee, Minhee came close again, wrapping his arms around Seongmin, as he whispered, “because I want you to kiss me.”

Seongmin’s face heated up and once again began to panic internally. The warmth he felt while being wrapped in Minhee’s arms was intoxicating and he was beyond certain that Minhee could feel his rapid heart beat. Then, he noticed that he could feel how fast Minhee’s heart was beating as well since his chest was pressed against his back.

Seongmin laid there and closed his eyes, hoping that his silence could be answer enough. But at this point, Seongmin knew there was no way he could fall asleep, he was beyond flustered and the only thing on his mind was the fact that Minhee wanted to kiss him. 

“Are you asleep?” Minhee questioned after a couple of minutes of silence. Seongmin was still reluctant to answer, so he desperately needed to do something to calm his nerves. Suddenly, he spun around and quickly placed a peck on Minhee’s lips before burying his face into Minhee’s chest, feeling even more embarrassed now.

Minhee hugged Seongmin tighter with a smile on his face and said, “Good night Seongmin.” As he placed a kiss on the top of his head and soon both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

“TURN IT UP, TURN IT UP, TURN IT UP!” Blasted throughout the entire house as an alarm, waking most of the members, literally everyone except Minhee and Seongmin, who still laid in bed holding onto each other. It wasn’t that the loud playing of their debut song didn’t wake them up, they were indeed awake, but they just wanted to pretend to be asleep for a bit longer (and Minhee wanted to cuddle with Seongmin as long as possible).

Eventually, Seongmin decides to open his eyes and is met by Minhee’s, who seems to have been watching for who knows how long. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” Seongmin questioned in a teasing tone.

Minhee laughs. “Well, you weren’t actually still asleep were you?” 

“Who could sleep to ‘CRIMINAL CRIMINAL CRIMINAL’?” The both of them broke out into laughter before Minhee leaned in to kiss Seongmin and Seongmin reciprocated... for a moment before remembering that they were being filmed!

“Minhee!” He shouted as he pushed him away. “We’re on camera,” he whispered in an extremely concerned tone.

Minhee glanced over to the camera then back at Seongmin. “Don’t worry,” he said as he pulled Seongmin in for a hug. “I’m sure they’ll overlook it.”

“Yeah...maybe,” Seongmin replied, sounding uncertain. “We should get ready and join the others.”

Minhee groaned. “Ughh...I wish we could just stay like this all day.” He held onto Seongmin despite the fact that Seongmin was suggesting for them to get up.

Seongmin slid out of Minhee’s grasp and dragged him out of bed. “Let’s go hyung!” 

“Fine. Fine...”

As Seongmin and Minhee were both getting ready, Seongmin decided to ask Minhee something. “Hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“In the future, can you please not kiss me in front of cameras...” He blushed. “I just...don’t want to cause any problems or anything.”

Minhee hugged Seongmin. “Yeah of course, I’m sorry. I’ll try my best....but it’ll be hard since I always want to kiss you.”

“Hyung!” Seongmin exclaimed as he slightly pushed Minhee away and slapped him on the arm.

The two finished getting ready and headed outside where the rest of their fellow members were. Everyone seemed to be playing a game of ping pong and eating breakfast.

“Look who finally decided to join us!” Serim stated as he saw Minhee and Seongmin approaching. 

They both responded with playful smiles as they walked over to sit down at the table that had continental breakfast. The two sat at the backside of the table, some distance away from everyone else. 

Seongmin was very fixated on the ping pong game the other members played. So much that the touch of Minhee’s hand upon his own almost came unnoticed. Minhee grasped tightly. Seongmin glanced over to him, but Minhee did not return the look, he was instead looking over to the other members who continued their game. Seongmin decided to do the same, as an uncontrolled smile grew on his face.

This was the first time Seongmin had actually felt completely blissful. He felt as though things were finally falling into place and that he no longer felt (completely) nervous around Minhee. Things seemed to be returning back to the way they used to be...well plus the kissing. Just the thought of the kisses he and Minhee shared caused a blush to appear on his face, which seemed to catch Minhee’s attention due to the light chuckle Seongmin heard escape Minhee’s mouth.

“You guys didn’t want to play?” Jungmo asked Minhee and Seongmin as he walked over.

“We’re okay hyung,” Minhee responded with a smile.

Jungmo smiled back, but soon his eyes diverted to Seongmin and Minhee’s hands which were still tightly clasped together. Seongmin’s blush became even deeper as he snatched his hand away. Jungmo’s expression became one of confusion and he looked as though he wanted to say something but decided not to before walking away and joining everyone else.

Seongmin jabbed Minhee on his side.

“Ouch! What was that for!?” 

Seongmin took a breath before saying, “Maybe we should try to keep our distance in front of other people...”

Minhee was a bit confused as to why Seongmin would say that. “Why? We’ve always been close, I don’t see the problem.”

Seongmin could see where Minhee was coming from. They were literally always together and the members never thought anything weird then..so what was the difference now.

“I guess...it just feels different now. Since...you know...”

Minhee laughed. “Ahh, Seongmin-ah you’re too cute.”

“Shut up Minhee.” Seongmin pouted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss vity park :(

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone and fellow Luvity~ I wanted to contribute some fanfic to the fandom and have really been in the minijeu ship 💕 i hope you all enjoy!! follow me on twitter if you want @serimsbicep


End file.
